


Roy and Riza: Confined to the Moonlight

by Mermaid886



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Dominant Roy Mustang, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Riza loves Roy, Romance, Roy loves Riza, Roy makes a promise, Roy&Riza, Secret Trysts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid886/pseuds/Mermaid886
Summary: Roy and Riza take advantage of a hidden pond on the road to Ishval to share an intimate moment. Will their love ever be accepted?





	Roy and Riza: Confined to the Moonlight

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Fullmetal Alchemist! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
——————————————————————

It was the very framework that had made him the flame alchemist, Roy Mustang.

The teachings that had molded him……

The words that had taught him……

The tattoo of his old teacher’s lessons, placed so cruelly on Riza’s Hawkeye’s creamy skin…..

That was the first thing Roy saw as he walked up to the small pond….

Colonel Mustang and his soldiers were traveling from Central to Ishval.

They had stopped for the night and made camp in a desolate part of the land between countries, marked by a small pond and the shelter of sparse foliage.

Shortly after their arrival at the campsite, Colonel Mustang had given his lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye, a single look.

She had responded with a curt nod.

That was their silent signal.

They would meet in secret after everyone else was asleep.

Some time before Roy approached the pond, Riza had left her tent, saying she was going for a walk to clear her head.

Roy had heard her as she left.

He smirked as he stood, his eyes tracing over her back.

Clearly, Riza had changed her mind.

The blonde woman was sitting on the edge of the pond, her uniform and black undershirt lay discarded by the water’s edge.

“Now, Lieutenant. I’m surprised at you. You’re more careful than that. What if it wasn’t me that came?” Roy asked, startling Riza.

The blonde jolted before she turned around.

Riza’s arms were crossed over her chest as she slipped into the water. 

“I don’t need my uniform to fight, Colonel.” Riza retorted, swimming a few strokes out into the pond.

Roy chuckled as he slid off his own clothes.

He stuffed both his and Riza’s garments into a camouflaged bag which he then tossed into a nearby tree limb.

No one would see their clothes if they came looking.

To hide, he and Riza could always duck under the water.

This was always the hard part.

They had to be annoyingly careful…….

If anyone found out about…...them…….then they’d both be discharged from their posts.

Roy slid into the water, the moonlight highlighting the solid, lean muscles on his arms and torso as he swam out to Riza.

The flame alchemist’s eyes shone with joy as Riza quickly rushed into his arms and laid her head against his chest, embracing him warmly.

Roy put one of his hands over the tattoo on Riza’s back, placing the other on her waist as he rested his chin on the top of her head. “Riza, the day will come when we don’t have to do this anymore. One day we’ll be able to be together. Really together.”

“You’ve said that all these years.” Riza said with a bittersweet sigh as her fingertips traced over the lines on Roy’s body.

“And I’ve meant it every time. You know Grumman is retiring soon and ———mmph!” Roy whispered until he was cut off by Riza’s hand going over his mouth.

“Quiet, Colonel. We only have a little while, let’s not dwell on it. This is our chance to be together, so let’s just…...be together. If you don’t mind me saying, sir.” Riza finished with a smile, looking into his eyes.

Roy blinked as she removed her hand.

There, in the dark water, they spent just a moment looking at each other, really seeing each other in the moonlight.

Their duty was to their country.

But their hearts belonged to each other.

“As soon as I’m the new Fuhrer, I want you to be beside me. Not just as my lieutenant…..do you understand?” Roy asked as his gaze turned deep and……..hungry.

He stealthily grabbed Riza, pulling the blonde woman close to him in the water, feeling excitement dance through him as her wet breasts were crushed against his chest, “I’ll follow you anywhere, sir~.” Riza whispered against his lips.

Roy leaned in and pressed his mouth against hers, trapping her in a deep, passionate kiss.

Riza laid one of her hands flat on Roy’s chest, snaking the other up to tangle in his raven-black hair.

The night was quiet and warm.

The water wrapped around them like a shimmery, velvet blanket as they kissed over and over again.

Sweetly, softly………..

At length their hands began to wander over each other’s skin…..

Riza graced the outline of Roy’s chiseled muscles.

Roy’s hands ghosted over the silhouette of Riza’s curves…… his fingertips gliding over the elaborate tattoo on her back again….

He had not done as she asked yet, no.

He had not removed it from her skin.

Not because he wanted to keep her father’s research intact, but because he couldn’t bear to cause her the pain.

Roy couldn’t bear the thought of burning a single cell of Riza’s beautiful flesh…….

Under the moonlight, their passionate embrace burned for a long time, simmering down when it began to grow too hungry….

When Roy found himself nearly buried by desire for the thirst he could not slake….

When Riza found herself overcome by the hunger she had held onto silently for years……

No.

They both knew they couldn’t let their rendezvous go too far.

Roy and Riza had already taken a big enough risk. 

What if they were caught making love?

What would people say if Riza produced a child by Roy?

They would be ejected from the military and forced into obscurity, sent to their eventual graves under a shroud of dishonor and shame.

No, as much as they needed each other, neither of them could walk away from their duties or from their country like that.

“One day, Riza.” Roy vowed, holding the blonde in his arms after they eventually tore their lips away from each other.

“That day better come soon, Colonel.” Riza whispered, her deep, brown eyes looking up onto Roy’s face, searching her leader, her lover, for an answer.

She wanted to be reassured.

“You have my word, Lieutenant. Trust me, my patience is as short as yours is.” Roy said in his deep, velvet voice, giving Riza a reassuring smile.

The moon was rising higher and higher in the sky as their lips met one last time.

Their grips tightened on each other.

In a few moments, they would get out of the water, dress, and creep back to their tents.

They would wake the next day and pretend nothing had happened.

The future was still uncertain, fraught with obstacles and peril, but at least for the moment, they had each other.

When they parted for the night, and each went to lie in their separate beds, both Roy and Riza dreamed of the day when they could spend all of their time together, as a couple, unashamed and unafraid.

Both dreamed of the day when their love wouldn’t be confined to the moonlight.


End file.
